1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throwing exercise apparatus embodying a construction and relation of parts to impart progressive resistance to the wrist and forearm to train and strengthen the group of muscles namely forearm muscles, and collateral ligaments in the elbow properly due to the progressive resistance of an elongated anchor strap joined to a sphere in a way to impart progression of resistance due to the type of a strap attachment to a sphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,471 and 5,250,016 disclose throwing devices for use in training arm muscles by simulating a throwing motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,471 discloses an elastic band passed through a horizontally orientated passageway in a baseball and the free ends of the band are joined by an adhesive connection using a dowel and mechanical clamps. Exercise is carried out to simulate pitching movement with the ends of the cord extending laterally from the ball so that the event of the cord touching the fingers of the exerciser is used to indicate improper pitching motion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,016 discloses a ball throwing training device with a rigid frame member forming a closed loop configuration large enough to accommodate the hand of a user to engage a ball rotatably mounted on a rod section of the frame. The frame is secured by elastic tubing to an anchor. The arrangement of parts allows the ball to rotate freely on the frame during use. The elastic cord is stretched by extensions of the user's arm. The freely rotatable ball on the rod or elastic cord of the prior art forms of exercise preclude benefits to the user because of a lack of rotation of a ball against resistance during a natural motion of throwing. The lack of resistance offers the exerciser little benefit or improper exercise to muscle groups other than the rotator cuff using such known forms of exercise equipment because resistance is not created at the end range of motion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a throwing exercise apparatus constructed to provide progressive resistance through the entire natural progression of throwing a sphere and thereby derive beneficial exercise to enhance the natural motion of throwing a sphere such as a ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide resistance to wrist motion including collateral ligaments in the elbow during a variety of exercises using a sphere particularly a ball and elastic attachment cord to simulate throwing, shoulder girdle and similar exercise motion involving similar movement as part of the exercise.